the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
King Solar Flare
' King Solar Flare' is the king of Equestria and the ruler of Equinelantis. And the father to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. His dragon is a Flare Flyer named "Day Light". Bio King Solar Flare is the second in command of Equinelantis, next to his Father, Lunarlight. He lived in Equinelantis with his wife, Queen Starshine. Then one day, Starshine gave birth to a white alicorn filly with a pink mane. They named her: "Celestia". Years later when Celestia grow up into a young filly, Starshine gave birth to a blue alicorn filly with a light blue mane, in which they named her: "Luna." But then when Luna turned one Queen Starshine died of cancer. Personality King Solar Flare is a wise, elderly alicorn. With many years of wisdom and experience gained, as he teaches it to his daughters. And as king of Equestria, he rules the land with a proud stand, and never puts his own deeds in front of his subjects' own. And is willing to help out anyone who needs it. And is quite generous as he lets many beings have a share of the royal treasure. And in tough times, Solar Flare sustains a calm, demeanor and rarely raises his voice or gets angry. However, when facing against beings who are arrogant and think they're better than him and his family, he's not afraid to fight back and in most cases uses the Royal Voice to make a point to them. And when someone really pushes his buttons, Solar Flare will then later get his own back at the individual in question, not for vengeance, more so to prove he's a lot stronger than they think and his age doesn't make him weak. And in other times, he'll use reverse psychology to get himself out of skirmishes. And despite his age, he's a really strong being. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Magic Powers: '''Solar Flare's magic powers is beyond any other Alicorns' even more so than his daughters' own. * '''Spell Casting: Solar Flare can perform other various spells and tricks, he is able to learn spells simply by watching others perform them. * Spell Creation: Solar Flare can make his own spells after reading many notes from past Alicorns. * Levitation:Solar Flare can levitate himself. * Gravity Alteration: Solar Flare can use a "gravity spell" to make change the direction which gravity pulls within a certain area. * Magic Beam Emission: He can shoot concussive blasts from his horn. * Force-Field: Solar Flare can create a force-field to protect himself and/or others. * Teleportation: Solar Flare possesses the ability to teleport and others. * Telekinesis: Solar Flare's horn usually glows dark golden yellow, and objects assume a glow of dark golden yellow; when he affects multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, allow her to manipulate them. * Sun Raising: Solar Flare can also raise the sun like his daughter Celestia. Strength: '''Being an Alicorn, Solar Flare sustains a high amount of strength higher than any earth pony's own. '''Flight: '''Solar Flare is also a skilled flyer as he can fly at high speeds and in quick maneuvers. '''Force Skills: '''Solar Flare is an incredibly powerful Force user and warrior. Solar Flare's mastery of the Force was extensive. He was known for his resistance to the lures of the dark side, channeling his inner darkness into his attacks to help him serve the light side of the Force. This allowed him to utilize some of the darkest powers known to either Jedi or Sith without succumbing to his aggression, such as the terrible Force Crush. And he specializes in strong versions of every average trick used by the majority of all Jedi. And he can use the Force to enhance his physical fighting on his enemies. And then after reuniting with his old friend, Queen Novo, Solar Flare begin to learn how to use Electric Judgment. Which later proved to be even stronger than Ernie, , and 's own Force Lightning. '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Solar Flare also is a very skilled Lightsaber duelist, one of the best of his time. Using '''Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, Form IV: Ataru, and Form VI: Niman. And even specializes in Jar'kai in many causes. His true Lightsaber combat abilities is shown when he fought Main Weaponry *M60 machine gun (customized with a pump-action grenade launcher and side flame thrower) *SX-21 Blaster Rifle * Heckler & Koch MK. 23 pistol * Lightsaber Trivia * Gallery King Solar Flare and his Flare Flyer.png|King Solar Flare and his Flare Flyer: Day Light Solar Flare corrupted by the Sith.png|King Solar Flare corrupted by the Sith Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Widowed Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:The Resistance Category:Dragon Riders Category:Corrupted Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Master of the Jedi Order Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Bombers